Heart breaker woman
by Chlo2710
Summary: A love story of the women who fell for more than one person. Unexpected cross over with other shows. Some references to selfharm. Will warm about them.
1. 2 corners of the first triangle

Michelle paced up and down the back room of the pub as she waited for a call from the hospital to say she could go and see Carla. Carla and Michelle had been dating for about a eleven months and had managed to keep it hidden; until two months ago when their worlds were turned upside down.

"Chelle, hun, could you do me a favour and go into the bathroom for me and grab my makeup bag?" Carla asked as she sat on the couch in her wet towel.  
"One day, Miss Connor, you will actually learn that you don't need make up to impress me" Michelle giggled as she made her way into the bathroom. She looked around, there was no sign of Carla's makeup bag. She opened the cabinet and there was a note addressed 'Michelle'. Carla shouted to Michelle jokingly,  
"Oi Chelle, how long does it take to find a bloody makeup bag; it's on the toilet seat!?" Michelle put the note back and hoped Carla wouldn't notice it had been moved. She picked up the bag and entered the living room. When she entered Carla was nowhere to be seen. Michelle got worried. Carla sprung out of the shadow in the corner of the room and pushed Michelle onto the floor where she had laid the cushions ready for her return. Michelle felt so venerable, she liked it. Carla straddled Michelle as she stroked her short raven hair from her eyes. Michelle didn't know what to do. Carla had always said she didn't want their relationship to be sexual until they had reached the ten month stage because thats when she seen it as the relationship being secure. They had only been together for eight months Michelle didn't expect it. Michelle was soon broken from thought by the feel of Carla's fingers stroking her side. She wriggled as Carla got to her waist. Her reflexes caused her to grab Carla's wrist and pull her hand away. Carla's face dulled as Michelle spoke  
"Carla what are you doing? We haven been together for ten months yet". Carla couldn't understand why Michelle was so bothered. She got up and walked away from Michelle who was still laying down.  
"Why does it bother you so fucking much that I have decided that I want to fuck the girl I have fell so in love with Chelle? I though you bloody loved me. If you did, why the fuck did you just shrug me off like that 'ay Chelle? WHY, I fucking love you!?" Tears streamed down both woman's cheeks. Michelle felt so guilty that she stopped Carla from doing what she really wanted her to do, and Carla felt so guilty for having a go at Michelle for checking it was want she really wanted. Michelle stood up wiped her tears and walked over to Carla. Carla lowered her head in shame and put her dressing gown on. She didn't understand why. Michelle got her index finger and lifted Carla's chin.  
"Look baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you was so sure about it. I really love you and was only looking out for you. I love you my baby girl" Michelle said holding back her tears. She wiped Carla's tears with her thumb then with her finger pulled Carla's head closer. Michelle put her arms around Carla's waist and pulled her closer. Carla let out a painful moan. Michelle couldn't understand why. Carla told her to just carry on then pushed her lips to hers and started to kiss her. Michelle happily obliged and kissed her back. This kiss had been more heated and more passionate than any other one and that was because they both knew how the night was going end. Michelle slipped her tongue into Carla's mouth when she took a breath. She was exploring deep inside her mouth. Carla wanted to be the dominant one. She spun Michelle around and pushed her back into the same position she had been in fifteen minuets before.

Michelle let out a little groan as she hit the cushions with force. Carla apologised she felt really bad, she didn't know her own strength half of the time. Michelle reassured her by pulling the belt of Carla's dressing gown to bring her nearer. Forcing her tongue into Carla's mouth she slowly laid back down pulling Carla with her. Carla began to run her hand up and down Michelle's inner thigh as she grinned at Michelle. Carla moved her hand up Michelle's short black mini skirt and slowly circled Michelle's clit over her lace thong. Michelle let out a loud moan. Carla heard keys in the flat door and quickly got up off Michelle and sorted her hair. Michelle looked very disappointed, and confused, to why Carla has stopped so suddenly. Michelle tilted her head a little squinting her eyes as though to say 'what's wrong?' Carla put her finger to her lips and mimed 'Ryan'. Michelle quickly got up and straightened her skirt, just in time for Ryan to enter the flat.  
"Alright mum, aunt Carla, what's going on why is the cushions on the floor?" Ryan asked.  
"Heya Ryan, me and your mum have just been tidying the flat up we are on about moving the lounge around." Carla said thinking fast. Michelle put her arm around Ryan and backed up Carla's story.  
"Mum can we have a quick chat please?" Ryan asked with a shaky voice.  
"Sure baby, what's up?" Michelle seemed concerned. Carla said she would let herself out and slipped into the bedroom got dressed and gave Michelle and Ryan a hug and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She always did this so Ryan wouldn't have been suspicious.  
"Mum, I know that you are still upset because me and Chelsea, Carla's daughter, dated but to prove to you I have moved one, I need to tell you that I've been seeing a girl called Robyn, she a nurse at Holby City Hospital. We have been together for three months now and I have just been trying to find the right time to tell you. Your not mad, are you?" Ryan looked to the floor as he awaited his mums response. Michelle said nothing. Instead she just picked up her bag and got into her car. Ryan went after her to see what was wrong. She had a big smile on her face.  
"Well are you going to get in then. Introduce me to this Robyn. Holby City right?" Michelle smiled and Ryan nodded to confirm the hospital. Michelle was so relived that he had finally moved on from Chelsea. He took his time but he did it.


	2. Confessions come at cost

**Reference to drugs in this Chapter**

Ryan began to get teary as they pulled up outside the hospital. Michelle put her hand on his knee  
"'Ay, 'ay, 'ay. Ryan what's up baby? Talk to me". Ryan looked into Michelle's eye with guilt in his.  
"Mum, you need to know how I actually met Robyn. Please don't be angry or upset." Michelle began to get panicked and worried.  
"Just tell me Ryan!" Michelle snapped as she moved her hand onto her own knee  
"I didn't go on a business meeting like I said mum. I accidentally took an overdose and Robyn has been helping me get clean and we began to get closer and eventually I built up the courage to ask her out." Silence fell in the car as Michelle burst out crying.  
"Ryan why the fuck would you do that? Am I such a shit mother that you didn't want to live anymore? How could you do this to me". Michelle struggled to breathe as she fainted. Ryan ran into the hospital.  
"Robyn help me please. It's my mum she's collapsed!" Robyn called to Rita for assistance. Rita followed Robyn and Ryan to the car. Michelle was still unconscious.  
"Right, Michelle I'm Rita can you hear me?" Rita asked as she checked Michelle's pupils. Michelle groaned as she gained consciousness.  
"Mum I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen" Ryan said feeling terrible.  
"It's fine Ryan I just got really annoyed because it reminded me of when your aunt Carla did it early last year." Michelle said reassuring Ryan.  
"By the way mum this is Robyn. She's my girlfriend and the one who has been helping me with my addiction. I'm not going to deny the fact I'm addicted but I'm getting the help" Ryan and Michelle smiled at each other as Rita gave Michelle the once over and gave her the all clear. On the way home Michelle blurted out.  
"Ryan seeing as today it full of confessions I need to tell you something. It going to be a big shock but please don't be cross that I didn't tell you." Michelle began to breathe heavily again.  
"Mum pull over before we crash and tell me." Ryan placed his hand on his mums knee to reassure her. Michelle pulled over and took a deep breath.  
"Well you know about six months ago you sat me and your aunt Carla down and asked us if you had anything to worry about? Well me and Carla are seeing each other and have been for eight months. And today when you came in and asked about the cushions. I lied me and Carla was about to have our first intimate moment. I'm sorry Ryan I should have told you". Ryan giggled as he took in his mothers words. He wasn't angry to Michelle's surprise.  
"I already knew mum. Everyone has known for like six months now. Sally forgot to pick her bag up after work one evening and went back to get it. She looked towards the office and aunt Carla had you pinned to the door and let's just say the whole street has known and kept it from you. And I did walk in the flat to you two getting it on. Not a sight I can forget in a split second." Ryan reassured his mum he wasn't angry at her by leaning across and giving her a hug. He whispered in her ear  
"I'm so happy for you mum". Michelle smile and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek before starting the car back up. The car journey home was quiet until Ryan got a text.  
"Who's that?" Asked Michelle. "What does it say?" She finished  
"It's from Robyn. She put ' _Ryan I love you so much I love how I have made you stronger and how you have made me feel wanted. But I seen how your mum took to the news of me and you and I think it's best if we maybe take a break. It's for the best. I'm so sorry Ryan. I'll always love you. Rx_ '. Mum has she just broken up with me?" Ryan asked as he finished reading the text tears streamed down his cheeks. Michelle felt awful she didn't know what to say she just quoted what Robyn put in the text then drove the rest of the way home in silents. What was she meant to say; the only time she could really relate with Ryan was when Steve and an affair. But, this was different. Completely different. Robyn hadn't had an affair, Ryan hadn't had an affair. She was the reason and she had split up with him. She didn't know what to do. She just gave up. She didn't know how to console him.


	3. Licence To kill

A week had past now and Michelle and Ryan were getting along perfectly fine just like old times. She and Ryan decided not to tell Carla that the whole street knew about them. But instead decided that they should tell everyone.

Carla sat at work looking at her half empty glass of sweet red wine. She was broken from her trance by her phone lighting up with a message from Michelle that red 'heya gorgeous, wanna pop back home I have something for ya to see? Chelle xx' Carla's face lit up and she went back to the flat. When she arrived at the flat she was welcomed by a trail of candles and rose petals. She followed them. It led her to the bathroom. There was a note addressed 'Carla' she opened it. 'Hey hunni, the bath has been ran for you please take a nice long soak and then enter the bedroom'. Carla grinned and removed her cloths and had her bath.

Elsewhere, Michelle was in the bistro booking a romantic table for two. Nick and Carla were getting on again since Carla did a runner from their wedding. Michelle looked around and seen Ryan with Jack the receptionist from Holby City Hospital. When Michelle walked over she could she that Jacks hand was wondering very high towards Ryan's penis. Michelle didn't like that at all.  
Back at the flat Carla had finished her bath and had gone into the bedroom. And there on the bed was the dress Carla had been begging for, for like three months. On the dress was another note which said 'slip into this then make you way over to the bistro. Bring the car. Mx' Carla got dressed and did her makeup and headed over to the bistro. When she got there she could here shouting coming from inside. It sounded like Michelle. Carla rushed in to see Michelle with jacks arm pinned behind his back and his head in head-lock.  
"Chelle let fucking go of him NOW!" Carla yelled across the restaurant. Michelle obliged and let him go.  
"Now can someone please tell me what the bloody 'ell is going on!" Carla continued while looking at Michelle feeling very disappointed.  
"My son is fucking this" Michelle yelled at Ryan as she pointed to Jack. Carla grabbed Michelle's arm and took her to the car. She didn't know why but she always got a strange sensation when Michelle was angry. Once in the car Carla grabbed Michelle's cheeks and pressed her lips agains Michelle's. Slowly forcing her tongue into Michelle's mouth, Carla let her hand explore the lower parts of Michelle. Michelle let out a small grown as she felt Carla's hand go up her dress. She grabbed Carla's hand to stop it going any further.  
"Not here. Go to our little secrete hide out." Michelle said Carla nodded and told Michelle to put her belt on.

They arrived at the little lodge in the forest and rushed into the bed room. They ripped the cloths off each other. They wasn't going for the foreplay this time. Michelle took charge she pushed Carla onto the bed. It was too dark for Michelle to see anything.  
"Well what you waiting for Chelle?" Carla asked as she bit her lip. Michelle straddled Carla and aggressively forced her tongue into Carla's mouth. She move her way down Carla's body and she licked her. She slowly inserted one finger then another. She waited for Carla's moans before she put a third in. This is the most passionate they had been. Carla felt an orgasum and tried to hold it back. She couldn't. She let out a loud moan and arched her back. Michelle grinned and removed her fingers. First she licked them the put them into Carla's mouth as she finished cleaning Carla up. It was time for Carla to take control. Forcefully she flipped Michelle over and unexpectedly inserted three fingers. She didn't wait around. It didn't take Michelle long to build a climax and when Carla knew Michelle was reaching an orgasum she slowing began to lick her. Michelle's back arched just like Carla but she let out a much louder moan. The girls had finished and they fell asleep wrapped up in the bed sheets.


	4. Car crash waiting to happen

_**This chapter may be a trigger to some readers. It included some self harm references. If you will be affected I will sum up the chapter at the bottom.**_

Morning came and Michelle was awake before Carla. She wish she wasn't. Because when she turned over she could see why Carla had let out such a painful moan a couple of week before. She had cuts all down her side. Some so fresh it looked as if they had only just been done. Michelle didn't know what to do. She need to get Carla dressed and to a hospital fast.  
"Baby what's up with you?" Carla asked Michelle as she grabbed the sheets to cover her side in hope Michelle hadn't already seen.  
"Nothing just admiring my beautiful sleeping Angel." Michelle couldn't bring it up until they were at the hospital **.** The girls got dressed and got into the car.  
"I'm taking us somewhere I'll put the directions into the Satnav and just follow it and don't ask questions" Carla was so confused but followed the instructions. But when Carla realised they where heading to Holby City Hospital it all kicked off  
"Why the fuck are you taking me to the hospital Chelle!" Carla snapped as she ran a red light without knowing. "Carla please slow down you gonna end up in an accident. I seen the cuts on your side Carla why have you done it?" Michelle was concerned  
"Because I-" before Carla could finish the car was wiped clean off the road by an oncoming lorry they went straight into the corner of a building.

When the ambulance arrived they treated Michelle first.  
"Hello darling can you hear me. I'm Dixie can you tell me your name?" The female paramedic said redirecting Michelle's eyes to her.  
"M-M-Michelle. I'm Michelle. My girlfriend Carla is she alright. She didn't have her belt on" Michelle weeped. Dixie looked over at Carla's body. Her head was through the windscreen. Blood dripped down her body  
"Look at me Michelle your Ryan's mum right." Dixie redirected Michelle's attention to her. Michelle nodded.  
"Right, you have broken your femur by the looks of things. And got a few cracked ribs. I'm going to called the Rescure Special Ops lead Michelle LeTourneau to see if she can get her crew to come down here to help remove Carla from the car and help you. They have recently moved base from Australia to here." Dixie went off and made the call.

Within five minuets. Michelle heard heals heading her way  
"You must be Michelle" the woman asked and Michelle nodded.  
"Well Michelle I'm sure you have heard of me. I'm Michelle LeTourneau. But I prefer to be called after my middle name Libby just so we don't get confused. Dean, Lara we need a ten mill of morphine and a spine board, me and Dixie will start to look at the woman here I believe she's called Carla. It looks like the main artery might be at risk. This is going to be a big operation so please be carful. And dean once you and Lara have done with Michelle please come over and remove the glass around Carla's neck." Libby gave her orders. Michelle heard every word and looked over to Carla.  
"Oh my god! Carla talk to me Carla please answer me!" Michelle cried as there was no response.

 **Summary**

this chapter is when Michelle finds out Carla has been hurting herself. She attempts to get Carla to hospital but they end up crashing. When the ambulance arrive they find out Carla wasn't wearing a seatbelt and has gone through the window screan. Dixie calls the rescues special ops team leader Michelle LeTourneau to come and help Carla but when she arrives she admits she prefers to be called Libby and upon assessing Carla the true extent of the accident is revealed


	5. A step into the wrong territory

**Please leave a review !**

The night Was in and Michelle's broken femur had been treated and she was given crutches which she hated. Carla unfortunately was in a coma with a thirty percent chance of waking up. Michelle was down at the local when Libby turned up with Lara, holding hands. Michelle didn't think Libby seemed the type to be into girls. She went over to thank them for their help.  
"It's no hassle really we were only doing our job" Lara stated  
"There has to be some way to pay you back for all your help!" Michelle asked  
"We are not aloud to accept gifts off our patients it's against our rules" Libby told Michelle  
"Well at least let me buy you a drink. What you having" Michelle insisted  
The time went by and they had ended up back at Michelle's flat playing spin the bottle. Libby and Lara had never played it before so didn't know the rules. Michelle used this as an advantages. Not because she was selfish but because she felt lonely  
"So whoever the neck of the bottle faces gets given a truth or dare from the person to the left. So I would ask you Libby. Libby you will ask Lara. And Lara you will ask me." Michelle stated as hers and Libby's eyes met. Libby coughed as she spoke up  
"Well spin the bottle then!" The bottle span around and landed on Michelle  
"Shit!" Michelle joked.  
"Truth or dare? Pick wisely Michelle." Libby mocked Michelle  
"Dare. I want a dare" Michelle said bravely  
"I dare you to remove your top. But to the slow pace of Celine Dion's 'because you loved me'. And then throw the top onto the sofa" Libby smiled as she bit her lip looking at Michelle  
"Steady on Libby! I was meant to give the dare!" Lara said as she shot a 'be careful, or else' look. Libby nodded and pressed play on the song.  
Michelle closed her eyes as she got the beat into her mind. She slowly brought her hands up her side and lifted the left side of her top revealing half of her purple padded frilly bra. She did the same on the opposite side before turning around and removing her top. She was pissed, she knew that, but she didn't stop she wanted intimacy. She planned on getting it to. They continued to play and Michelle spun the bottle as it landed on her the previous time. It landed on Libby. Michelle grinned.  
"Truth or dare Libby" Michelle said with a flirtatious tone  
"Dare. I think we should all just do dares?" Libby questioned. The other to girls nodded as they agreed.  
"I dare you to ring up Connie from Holby city and get her and Rita over here" Michelle demanded. Libby obliged rang Connie up.  
"Heya babe what's up?" Connie asked Libby as she answered the phone.  
"Nothing just rang to order you and Rita to come over to Michelle's flat." Libby responded  
"Michelle as in Carla Connors girlfriend. As in Ryan Connors mum?" Connie asked  
"Yup you know the address" Libby stated before putting the phone down.

They carried on playing and they decided that Libby gave Michelle and Lara dares while Michelle gave Libby dares. Lara didn't like the fact she couldn't give anyone a dare she knew what Michelle was playing at. She knew she was lonely and she knew Michelle was going to try her hardest to sleep with libby that night. When Connie and Rita arrived they let them self into the flat. Lara, Libby and Michelle where sitting on the floor. Libby and Michelle were sitting in only there underwear but all Lara had for evidence of her dare was a bit of smudged lipstick from Libby.

Connie and Rita took their shoes and coats off and sat in the circle.  
"Right Lara you give Rita dares. Rita you give Connie dares. And Connie you give Lara dares" Libby told everyone. They nodded in agreement before starting the game again. Before long, all the girls were in just their underwear laughing a joking. But suddenly everything just went quiet. Connie looked at Rita and Rita looked back before leaping on her giving her a massive kiss. Their tounges began to battle each other as they fought for dominance. Connie won; she always did in situations like this. She was the older woman who had, had more experience than Rita. As this was going on Lara was trying the look into Libby's eyes but she was focuses on something else and when she realised what she hit out a Libby. Michelle ran over and shouted  
"Lara stop this. You might not know this but me and Libby have had a sexual past and we were talking about it, well miming, then you just hit out like what-" but before Michelle could finish a book shelf had fallen straight onto her recently broken femur and ribs. She screamed in pain. Lara looked to Libby with a scared look on her face. She couldn't believe what she had just talked her self into doing. Connie and Rita ran over to Michelle.  
"Alright darling just stay still for me ok. We will get you out in no time." Rita said trying to reassure Michelle who had tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain.  
"Libby, can you call Dean and Chase over please with tools to get this bookshelf off Michelle. And Rita can you do ABCs and then get Michelle's top on her as well as you can. Everyone else locate your cloths and put them on I'm going to ring Ryan and get him to come over." Connie ordered. Everyone agreed; except Michelle she pleaded for Ryan not to be called but Connie had no choice with Carla in a coma he was the next person to contact. Ryan arrived within five minuets to comfort his mum.  
"Mum, it's me Ryan. I'm so sorry about the way you found out about me and Jack, but I love him mum. I really do. I was fine when you told be bout you and aunt Carla so please be happy for me." Ryan spoke up tears falling down his cheeks as he saw how much pain his mum was in.  
"I accept you for who you are and when me and Carla are better we are going to have a big party and celebrate me and her and you and Jack. I love you Ryan no matter your sexuality. I'm a lesbian and Steve was just to distract the fact I was. Like Peter, Frank, Paul, Liam and Nick for Carla she need to hide her bi-sexuality. Your Bi and I don't care Libby and Lara are together. Connie and Rita are together. We are surrounded by LGBTs everyday and most people are scared to speak up because they don't know how their parents are going to react I mean look at Connie-" Michelle was soon interrupted by Connie butting in.  
"Right Michelle it's best if you stop talking and save all your energy." Connie flashed her signature look at Michelle to make it clear she was going a step to far into the wrong territory. Michelle nodded.


	6. The self of hate or love?

**Sorry for the slightly short chapter. I'll upload soon to make up for it please review.**

Dean and Chase soon arrived with all the kit to help to free Michelle. Rita gave Michelle a five mill dose of morphine and pain relief as they prepared to move her. Lara just watched in horror as she looked at her hands. She thought to herself 'how stupid was I to push that bastard shelf onto her. They just told me the truth'. She was soon broken from her trance by the feel of Libby's hand across her face. She fell to the floor completely defenceless.  
"Why the fuck do you have be such a jealous bitch all the time 'ay? We told you the truth then you went and did this. Lara what where you thinking?" Libby shouted about crying as she seen how vulnerable she had made her loved one. She bent down to Lara's level and put her hand on her cheeks. Before saying.  
"I love you so much Lara." Then she lent forward and placed a delicate kiss on Lara's lips.

Michelle soon woke up and looked around, frightened.  
"Hello Michelle, it's Connie. Do you know where you are darling?" Connie said checking Michelle's pupils. Michelle nodded trying to speak but couldn't seam to open her mouth for sound to travel through.  
"Do you remember what happened Michelle?" Rita asked quite shaky.  
"A party. Lara shouting. Then ending up in here my chest it's killing me!" Michelle let out a loud cry. Libby darted into resus to check on her ex lover. She suddenly fell to the floor and hit her head.  
"Lofty bring out a trolley immediately and take Libby to a cubical I'll come check on her later." Rita shouted her orders. When Rita turned around she noticed that when Michelle had moved a little she had dislocated her ankle but because of the high dose of morphine and pain relief she had been given she hadn't realised.  
"Connie can I have a quiet word please" Rita said biting her lip. Connie walked over to her and Rita pointed to Michelle's ankle. Connie understood that Rita wanted her to put it back in place. One movement it was done.


	7. Cravings

Two months had passed and Michelle paced up and down the back room of the pup waiting for a call from the hospital to say they were bringing Carla back round. Carla and Michelle had now been together for eleven months. Two of which was Carla in a coma. The whole of coronation street knew all of Holby City Hospital knew but more important their families knew and they accepted them. Michelles phone flashed up with Connie's number. She answered.  
"Hello?" Michelle spoke  
"Hi 'Chelle it Connie I need you to come into the ED ASAP please" Connie said in her deep gorgeous voice. Michelle didn't respond she put the phone down jumped into her car and drove to the hospital. She arrived in no longer than fifteen minutes. She ran to Connie's office and let herself in.  
"What's wrong? What's happened? Where is my girlfriend?!" Michelle demanded answers.  
"We were unable to wake her today due the her heart pressure not being in a stable condition . We WILL try tomorrow. Why don't you go and clean up the flat because I know you haven't been in it since the incident" Connie looked down to the floor. Heart broken she had to give her the news. Michelle stood in the office tears forming in her eyes. She walked over to the blue two seater sofa in Connie's office and sat down with some force.  
"Can't you at least try?" Michelle begged. Connie looked at Michelle with her beading brown eyes  
"I'm sorry darling that's just not an option today" Connie stood up and made her way to Michelle. Before Connie could speak Michelle's hand had made contact with Connie's perfectly contoured face with force. Connie let out a little wine as she slapped Michelle back. Both women stood in silence. They explored each others bodies with their eyes.  
"Con I'm so so-" Michelle was cut off by the feel of Connie's lips pushed tight against hers. Connie had one hand tangled in Michelle's hair with her other hand pulling Michelle closer and Michelle had her hands placed firmly on Connie's bum. This kiss was passionate and meaningful. Michelle had wanted this for a long time. Michelle removed her hands from Connie's bum and removed Connie's blue coat in one movement their lip staying in contact at all times. Connie then moved her hands and removed Michelle's leather jacket and threw it into the floor. Connie broke the kiss and looked at Michelle. She knew this is what she wanted. What they both wanted.  
"Connie we can't be doing this" Michelle managed to say through her heavy breathing. Connie didn't say anything. She pushed Michelle into the sofa and removed her leggings revealing a purple lace thong. Connie's lip came into contact with the fabric as she teased Michelle causing her to let out a quiet moan. Connie knew what Michelle wanted more than anything. It was the only thing she had been talking about for two months. SEX. Connie removed Michelle's thong and kissed Michelle inner thigh. Michelle's breathing became more enhanced and a loud moan escaped as she felt Connie insert two fingers into her. The passion was amazing. It was needed. Michelle felt her climax coming and her hips began to buck her moans became louder and louder to the point where Connie put a cushion over her face. Rita couldn't catch them. Not at work. And definitely not like this. Michelle couldn't hold back any more she screamed out in pleasure and as she did the door opened.


	8. Escape plan

Connie looked over and seen Sam standing at the door. Michelle wasn't so sure why Connie had stopped until she removed the cushion from her face.

"What the fuck!" Sam screamed at Connie in anger

"Sam please just shut the door" Connie begged Sam. He just shook his head

"Why should I? I knew you was a dyke but.." Sam was interrupted by Rita running in

"Connie Carla has come roun..." Rita stopped suddenly when she seen her beautiful girlfriend lying in between the legs of the tall black haired woman

"Connie what's going on?" Rita asked as tears streamed down her eyes

"Rita please just let me explain ok?" Connie asked Rita

"NO! Carla has just come round and is asking for Michelle but she is to busy get worked by you. I though you loved me but everyones right about you. Constance Beauchamp can never love anyone she just fucks them over! Their right!" Rita yelled; unaware of the crowd of colleagues out side the office. Dixie ran into the office unaware of what was going on. She suddenly stopped when she seen Sam and Rita staring at Connie and Michelle.

"Wow you really do fly low for an ice queen don't you Constance. Rita loves you and you fuck her off like this just get out of this hospital for the rest of the day and Michelle Carla wants to see you. If I was you I would tell her what has just happened!" Dixie demanded. Michelle stood up and got dressed and left to go to Carla.

"Why should I take orders from an unimportant paramedic that has no power over me?" Connie asked with anger in her tone. No one ever spoke to her like that and got away with it.

"Just leave Connie. I'll see you at home we need to talk about this" Rita said in a sympathetic tone. Connie nodded and left. Rita fell into Sams arms as he hugged her tight. Sam knew how Rita felt. He had been done over by Connie before that's why their marriage ended. He walked in on her with special rescue ops' lead Libby. Rita let out a big bellow before wiping her tears and headed to where Carla and Michelle would be.

When she arrived she waited outside the door to listen to the conversation.

"I'm sorry about my self harm Michelle I really am. It wasn't because I didn't love you ok. It's just Chelsea was saying she wanted me dead so I felt like I needed to be and I wanted to do it in the most painful way. Letting myself bleed out. I don't blame you for sleeping with Connie I understand I was in a coma for two months and you had no one. I'm just glad it was her and not that Lara woman. I though you was going to say her when you said you had slept with someone. I love you Michelle nothing will ever change that. Does Rita know?" Carla asked as she finished off her speech. Michelle went to speak but before a word could come out of her mouth Rita barged in

"Yes I know they slept together and now I've heard the what you just said to her Carla I'm not mad anymore I understand. Michelle you are one of my bestest friends and nothing will change that" Michelle began to cry at the kindness and understanding both girl showed. Michelle pulled Rita in for a hug and they lent down to Carla so she could be involved. All the girls smiled as they realise how much they really meant to each other.

Back at coronation street Ryan and Jack were in the rovers celebrating their two month anniversary. Jack lent over the table and placed a gentle kiss on Ryan's lips. Ryan returned the kiss and they broke apart. They looked to each other and then finished the rest of their drinks off before standing up in a hurry and heading to the flat.

"MUM!" Ryan shouted as they entered. There was no response indicating they were home alone. They rushed to Ryan's room like two teenagers hiding from teachers because they were skiving a lesson. Ryan pushed Jack onto the bed and removed his trousers and boxers. Ryan's hand started to do up and down movements on jacks penis. Jack began to grown as he took in the pleasure Ryan was giving him. Jack was soon shocked by the feel of Ryan's lips clasping around the tip of his penis as they moved up and down at the same time as Ryan's hand. Jacks breathing became more heavy as he scratched at Ryan's arms cutting them slightly. Ryan suddenly stopped as he heard the flat door open. He grabbed his bed cover and put it over them both as they laid next to each other; Jack putting his boxers back on.

"Anyone in!" Came a voice that Ryan and Jack recognised. They both looked to each other in horror. This wasn't going to be as easy to hide as they thought. Ryan braved it and walked out of the room.

"Robyn, what a surprise to see you! What are you doing here?" Ryan said quite loudly so Jack knew who it was.

"Just came to clean up a bit. Your mum asked me to. Coz she knows you won't and she's too scared to even try." Robyn told Ryan, whose face suddenly dropped

"What's wrong Ryan?" Robyn asked forcefully.

"Come out it ok!" Ryan shouted as he sat down on the sofa. Jack came out his head down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Robyn yelled as she fell to the floor with tears down her face. A streak of foundation removing from her cheek revealing her pale skin.

"Robyn please just listen to us" Jack begged Robyn but she wasn't having any of it. She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. She looked around for makeup wipes and opened the cupboard under the sink and found the letter addressed to Michelle; she found this as her escape plan. But first she need to ring her boss to find out if Michelle was still at the hospital

Robyn had rang Connie's office phone, home phone and her mobile several times. No response but little did anyone know what was about to happen the the most admired clinical lead in the whole of Holby city.


	9. The loss of the unknown baby

**This chapter is quite agressive and violet so if it will effect you please read the summary at the bottom thank you. This chapter might be confusing so ill explains that it starts with what's happening then connie neigh a to have flashbacks**

Connie could see her phone flashing up on the side; but didn't dare try to move. She was curled up her knees to her chest, her tears streamed down her checks she wanted to scream but a hand was pushing to hard around her mouth. He removed his hand to have a look at who was ringing Connie's mobile.

"Oh look it's your little precious nurse Robyn awww what does she want. To sleep with ya too!" The man snapped to Connie as she flinched.

"Sam please stop this. You don't wanna to this" Connie yelped as Sam launched her phone in her direction and hit her in the mouth. Her lip suddenly starting to bleed.

"Sam why are you doing this. Your not my husband anymore!" Connie cried. Sam turned to face Connie his face red with anger. He stormed towards her. Connie instantly regretted the words that just came out of her mouth. Sam took Connie by the throat and pushed her against the wall and all of a sudden a sudden burst of strength came his way. He pulled Connie off the floor by her throat. She kept gasping for air but Sam wasn't having any of it. He slapped her around the face causing her lip to bleed more. He hit her several more times then flung her across the floor and she smacked her head on the corner of a side. Her phone was in arms reach. She quickly grabbed it and sent Rita their secret code for help

'IAIT' standing for 'I am in trouble' but Connie threw her phone when the message failed to send. It hit Sam. He turned around again and he walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach she wailed out in so much pain. Connie felt a little bit of water leave from her. She put her hand up her skirt to see what it was. Her eyes widened at what she seen. BLOOD. She cried even more when she felt another foot hit her stomach again. Then again and another time. Connie curled into a ball and cried even more. Her flash backs started for the previous months events when Rita was away.

"Hello I'm staff nurse Masters. How can I be of assistances?" Jacob joked as he spoke to Connie

"I have a bad pain to my inner upper thigh can you check it out for me?" Connie said back in a flirty tone. Jacob started to press up Connie's left leg. That's where most of her sensitive spots laid. She giggled like a naughty teenager having her boyfriend staying for the first time.

"It seems like a little knot but I can sort that out let me carry you to a comfier place." Jacob said flirty as he put one arm under her knees and his other behind her back and pulling her off the sofa.

Connie grabbed Jacobs muscles and giggled as she said

"Wow muscles you are strong ain't ya?" They both laugh as Jacob ran upstairs and placed Connie onto the bed. Jacob crawled up onto Connie and started to kiss her neck. He kissed the same spot over and over until a little bruise came out then stopped. He ran his hand up and down her leg. He crawled off her. He tickled up the sides of both of Connie's legs and slipped up Connie's skirt and removed her thong. He pushed her skirt up and started to kiss up her thighs and Connie let out a small moan as he reached the top part of her thigh. He didn't go any further. Connie turned her head away she was suddenly broken from the silence by the feel Of Jacob inside her. He moved slowly at first but as they both built a climax he got faster. They both let out loud groans.

Connie felt another slap around her face as she gained consciousness again. She looked up to Sam with her big brown eyes full of sorrow. He kicked her repeatedly in her belly then grabbed her by the throat once more and pinned her to the floor. He straddled her over her possible broken ribs and pinned her arms down with his knees. He hit her around her cheeks alternately while screaming in her face.

"You fucking selfish slut! Rita loved you and you got pregnant over a stupid one night stand. I'm not stupid Connie I know what it means when a woman starts to bleed like that. Who is the unlucky guy then 'ay!" Connie tried to avoid the punch Sam was about to place on her face. But she couldn't move her head quick enough she felt her nose snap. She couldn't take much more of the abuse that was getting thrown at her. She managed to release one of her arms and pushed Sam off her.

"I'm not... Letting you... Do this... To me... Again. You made... Me preg...nant with Gracie. I'm not... Letting you get... The better of... Me this time... Sam!" Connie warned Sam and she struggled to her feet and made her way to the stairs she had an emergency phone there. Since mark had tried to attack Rita again they needed the protection. She got halfway up the stairs but Sam had caught up with her. He grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her down making her unconscious again.

"Morning sweetcheeks" Jacob said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Get out we shouldn't have done this! Just get out. I love Rita not you!" Connie broke down

"Fine! You are such a fucking slut Constance I poured my heart out to you and now you admit to me you are seeing Rita." Jacob yelled as he put all his cloths back on. But to annoy Connie even more and to show there was no hard feelings he kissed her again. Connie couldn't resist him and there was a re-enactment of the night before. Jacob pushed Connie into the bed and she hit her head. She fell into a sleep.

Robyn arrived at the ED to see Rita running out of Connie's office.

'Robyn you haven't seen Connie have you it's an emergency somethings has happened to grace!" Rita asked frightened.

"No sorry Rita, I've tried calling her several times but nothing. I think she might be at home" Robyn said to Rita. Rita nodded then ran out of the ED. Robyn went to find michelle.

 **Summary:**

 **connie sees her phone light up but is unable to move to answer it. Sam begins to attack her and when she started to bleed from her vagina she relised she was pregnant with Jacobs baby as she had a one night stand with him. Back at the ed Rita is looking for Connie because soemthing is wrong with grace and Robyn is trying to fine Michelle**


	10. Heart break for both women

**this chapter has a lot of references to violence, selfharm. I'll add a summary at the end for you if you will be affect.**

Connie came back round and was pinned to the floor once again. Connie tried to scream for help but couldn't. She felt something sharp against her neck. She looked into Sam's eyes and she could only see pure hatred. Sam forced the knife into Connie's side and she screamed out in so much pain. She had no strength in her to fight anymore. She let the knife enter her three more times before looking into Sam's eyes and saying in a very weak tone

"Why?" Connie let the tears fall she was too tiered to act like the strong, arrogant and manipulating woman people called her she was just like any other person just with higher authority.

Sam just reminded Connie of what Rita had just scene and how she HAD been pregnant. Sam stood up and just to make sure the baby wouldn't see daylight he kicked Connie six more times in the belly before he collapsed onto the floor.

Rita dropped the lead pipe and ran over to Connie and bent down to her level as Connie said

"Rita Freeman, In the kitchen with the lead pipe" and then lost consciousness for a third time.

Rita went to check if Sam had a pulse. He didn't. She performed CPR for twenty minutes before realising he was dead. She had to cover this up in some way. But how?

Back at the hospital Robyn had found Michelle sitting in the relative room with Libby.

"Hiya, sorry to interrupt but when I was at yours I, one, found out you son has been fucking Jack and, two, this letter addressed to you. I think you should open it" Robyn said with no emotion. Michelle opened it and read it aloud

'Dear Michelle,

If you are reading this I have either successfully completed what I wanted to do. Or ended up in hospital for trying. I'm just going to presume you are reading this because I've finally died. I killed myself. For a while now I've been cutting myself, burning myself, starving myself. It's not because of you I promise. Chelsea has been back in touch. Your probably thinking 'that's a good thing' it's not. She's been telling me she wants me dead and I should just kill myself in the most painful way. So I am. If you look at my thighs you'll see I've got several scars. That was done when you was away. Look on my arms cuts and burns. I did them when getting ready for my wedding that never happened. Look at my sides. That's the place I will have done it the worse I started doing it there because it was more painful. I love it. My life has been a fuck up and I'm fucking yours up now. You don't need me anymore. When I took that overdose. I felt so much joy that I will finally be gone. But, if I've ended up in a coma turn it off I want to die. I deserve it. Michelle you are my beautiful baby girl and I love you to the moon and back and longer if I can. Please don't be mad. I love my sexy girl. Please wipe your tears. My funeral plans are hidden under the mattress and enough money to pay for everything. I love you chelle stay strong for me.

Carla xxx'

Michelle fell to the floor her tears streaming her heart breaking. She need to help Carla. But how?

Back at Connie house Rita was stalking the hallway thinking of a plan. Then she realised she didn't need to hide it she Was protecting Connie.

"SHIT CONNIE!" Rita said as she remembered her girlfriends body was still lying next to the guy who had attacked her. Rita ran back into the room to see Connie on her side curled up crying. Rita ran over to Connie

"He killed my baby. He kill my body. He's kill my everything! I have to remember what he did to me but he got the easy way out! Rita I cant cope" Connie wept. Rita had just ignore everything Connie said except the vital bit 'he killed my baby!'

Rita left to room and rang the police. They where there within seconds because of the incidents with mark they had police on stand by.

 **Summary**

 **Connie has just been stabbed by Sam but Rita saves her but killed Sam in the process back at the hospital Michelle has just found out Carla's self harm is a lot worse than expects when she reads Carla suicide letter**


	11. Back from the past

The ambulance for Connie turned up within ten minutes of the officer ringing it. Dixie and Iain came running in.

"Alright Mrs B we are going to put you onto a spine board when we have done all the checks ok so brace yourself for a bit of pain. There's no use us saying it won't hurt because your our clinical lead and will know!" Dixie giggled as she took over applying pressure the Connie stab wounds from Rita.

"Ms Freeman, can we have a quick talk please?" The officer asked Rita. She nodded then led her into the living room.

"So what actually happened then Rita?" She asked.

"Well, PC Wilkinson. I came in to talk to my girlfriend, Connie, to find Sam, the dead one, kicking Connie in the belly when I got closer I seen the knife lying near Connie with blood and I could see where the knife had been inserted into to her. I could see blood seeping down her leg which I now know was from her, once, pregnant state and her face was beaten black and blue. I couldn't stand him beating her like that I needed to do something!" Rita started to weep as she herd her girlfriends cries in her head.

"It's all right Rita. Just tell me what happened next" PC Wilkinson said

"I went outside and found a lead pip and smashed it on Sam's head. But only the once. I did CPR but nothing happened. Then that's when I knew he was dead." Rita finished. Wilkinson placed a gentle hand on Rita's shoulder before telling her that she will be fine it was in defence of a helpless woman. Rita went to check on Connie. She got a shock when she got into the room Dixie and Iain had removed Connie. Rita was standing in a room on her own with the worst person ever.

'W-w-what the fuck are you doing in my house I fucking hate you. Mark you have no right to be here!" Rita yelled as PC Wilkinson ran in.

"Mark you know your not aloud writhing 100yards of Rita, Connie or anyone close to them. And your not aloud in their homes for definite!" Wilkinson yelled

"Oh shut up you stupid cow you know nothing of what's going on here!" Mark shouted as he walked towards Rita. She took a couple of steps back before gritting her teeth and saying

"Don't come any closer to me you rapist, you pervert, you murderer!" Rita couldn't keep it in she blurted to truth out and had not intention to stop.

"You tricked me. You took me to a pup and got me pissed and you drugged me up. You took me to a room and the rest is a blur but I woke up my hands and feet tide to the bed banisters blood on the bed sheets. I took a rape kit with proved you raped me. I ended up pregnant. I was having a monsters baby. She was so beautiful; beautiful blonde hair just below her chin bones. Her little button nose and baby blue eyes. Her body was so cold. She was motionless on the floor as you laughed and told me she deserved it. She WAS eighteen months old. Eighteen months. How was she meant to know what she needed to do. You were molestering your own daughter. How could you!" Rita screamed as her tears fell as she remembered the feel of her daughters soft skin.

"What are you going on about Rita we never knew you had a daughter why?" Wilkinson asked.

"He buried her in the garden of our old house and said I would join her if I told anyone." Rita said Mark made a run for it. Everything fell silent. The two women just stood there looking at each other.

"Rita darling is this the truth?" Wilkinson asked as she placed her hand on Rita shoulder. Rita nodded and burst out crying. She's shouldn't have blurred that out and she knew it.


	12. Confronting the devil

**reference to self harm. Not a lot should be okay to all readers**

The following morning Rita woke up on the sofa of Connie's house to the sound of the news

"Today at 2:30am a man who is said to go by the name of Mark Richie was found dead on the train tracks next to Holby city hospital. He was caught on CCTV footage walking up and down the length of the tracks and it was said he jumped in front of an on coming train. He was pronounced dead at the scene" the news reporter said. Rita didn't know whether to be happy or cry so instead she just reached for the half empty bottle of vodka in front of her. Her head was hurting enough; she knew she couldn't get back into drinking. But, she needed something. She put the bottle to her lips and took a deep breath. She took three big gulps before putting it back on the table and scrunching her face up as it hit the back of her throat. Rita's phone rings

"Hello who's this?" Rita asked as she answered

"Hey is that Rita? Is Libby. Connie's come round she's asking to see you are you able to come in?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked. Rita said yeah and booked a taxi. She was met by news reporters when she arrived at the hospital. She knew the reason to well.

"Ms Freeman, do you know why your ex husband jumped?" One reporter asked

"Did you tell him to do it?" Said another

"Is he the reason for your girlfriends attack?" Said another. That made Rita snap.

"My ex jumped because he's a foolish twat who used his own daughter for sexual pleasures. He killed his own daughter and buried her in our old back garden. He jumped because I told a police officer what really happened he knew he would be in shit so he jumped. Now FUCK OFF!" Rita snapped at the tape recorders being pushed into her face. She walked off and entered the hospital. All the staff were lined up in the rows so Rita could walk through the middle of them. She was welcomed by Dixie at the end of her welcome. She took Rita to where Connie was. They entered the room. Rita's hangover finally kicking in.

"Heya sexy" Connie said in a weak tone

"Y-y-you was pregnant Connie who was the dad?" Rita asked nearly crying.

"Jacob we had a-" Connie let out a painful scream and grabbed her side where the knife would have entered her

"One night stand?!" Rita snapped, unaware of the pain her girlfriend was in. When there was no reply Rita turned to face Connie who was crying in pain.

"Baby where does it hurt?" Rita asked and Connie mimed a circle over her hospital top she was wearing. Rita lifted it to see that her stitched had come undone.

"Right Connie I've got a hangover I can't preform the procedure I'm gonna get Charlie" Rita told Connie and the shouted for Charlie who came running in fast.

"What's wrong rita?" Charlie asked

"Her stitches have come undone." Rita explained

Elsewhere in the hospital, Michelle was looking at Carla through a window. Carla woke up to find her gorgeous girlfriend staring at her. She signalled for her to enter. She did.

"Carla we need to talk" Michelle said straight away

"What about" Carla asked frightened of what Michelle has found out in the two months she was out. Michelle had tears in her eyes again as she handed Carla the opened envelope which contained her lovers suicide letter. Carla's head dropped with guilt.

"Chelle look I'm so-" Carla started before Michelle butted in

"Just leave it Carla. You should have spoken to me I could have helped!" Michelle said a little angry but managed to keep it together. Carla turned her head so she was facing the wall. Michelle put her hand on Carla's head and moved her hair out of her face. Robyn walked in.

"Heya. Im just here to clean up Carla, Ms Connor" Robyn said placing a tub of warm water and a flannel down on the table next to the bed.

"It's alright Robyn I'll do it." Michelle said picking up the flannel and dipping it in the water.

"Michelle I have to do it" Robyn said in a soft tone

"No I'll do it!" Michelle snapped to Robyn who finally agreed to let Michelle clean Carla up.

Michelle started with Carla's face. Then moved to her arms she moved the flannel over her, what Michelle thought, clean arms. But when she moved the flannel down Carla's arm a think layer of foundation came off revealing several scars and burns. Michelle's eyes filled with tears but she held them back. She found the same pattern of scars and burns on her opposite arm. Carla refused to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Michelle pulled the blanket down and pulled Carla's gown up revealing her deep lacerations on her waist and thighs.

"Oh Carla baby; how did you hide these from me all this time? We have been together nearly a year now baby it would not have any difference with my love for you!" Michelle cried

"Baby I'm sorry" Carla wept and she grabbed Michelle's hand

"Michelle?" Carla asked

"Yeah baby?" Michelle responded

"Where is Connie?" Carla asked

"She's in recovery she got attacked by Sam her ex really bad. She's just lost a baby she didn't realise she had and now Rita is on her case. Why?" Michelle explained.

"No reason just wanted to know when I could leave." Carla stated.


	13. Another chance all round

Two weeks passed and both Connie and Carla were discharged.

"All head back to mine" Connie said to Rita, Carla and Michelle. Michelle and Carla nodded Rita didn't say or do anything. Instead she was trying to remember if she cleaned up the blood that was left from Connie.

"Rita!" Connie said breaking Rita from thought

"Yeah sure that's cool" They all head to Connie's. Connie entered first and the first thing she seen was she dry blood stain on her laminate flooring in the kitchen from where she had been stabbed

"Just making a call" Connie said to everyone.

She went into her room and removed her top revealing four long scars from the knife and two smaller ones from surgery to correct her broken ribs. She looked at herself in the full length mirror which stood on the wardrobe door. She stood side ways and placed her hand on her belly; unaware Rita was watching her.

"I'm sorry I didn't care for you baby. If I knew you was in there I would have been more careful I wouldn't have been week and slept with Michelle I would of protected you. Not like I did with baby James. He passed on just like you he would be 5 now. Four years younger than grace. I should of guessed you was in there but I was to wrapped up in work to even notice I was two months late. A nurse took some scan thing it said you would have been a girl. I would have named you after my dear friend Charlie. You would have been so beautiful. And strong like your daddy" Connie was nearly crying.

"She would of been as smart and caring as you too baby" Rita said as she walked over and placed her hand on Connie's belly.

"I really wanted another baby Rita" she said honestly. As she looked into Rita's eyes.

"If you want one then yeah we will have one together!" Rita smiled at Connie as she realised she would finally have a child again.

"Are you serious Rita?" Connie asked a big grin appearing on her face.

"Yeah I've always wanted to have a child again and nows my chance with the one person I truly love" Rita said as she kissed a confused Connie. Their tongues battled each other they hadn't kissed since just before Michelle and Connie slept together. The kiss was so deep that when they pulled away they struggled to catch breath.

"Rita?" Connie asked as she walked to the window forgetting she had no top on

"Yeah baby?" Rita said trying not laugh at the fact Connie was staying topless at the window

"What did you mean by 'another baby'?" Connie asked still staring out the window.

"Me and mark had a baby but he killed her. She was so beautiful. Just eighteen months old. Called Rosa." Rita said. Connie looked at Rita who. Was staring at her Connie looked down at herself and realised she had been standing in the window in just her bra. She put her top back on.

"Connie I just need to make a call. You go back downstairs to Carla and Michelle and make you all a non-alcoholic drink I'll be down in a minuet" Rita demanded almost pushing Connie out of the door. She picked her phone up and rang a number not knowing Connie was listening in.

"Heya it's Rita I need you to do me a favour" Rita said before pausing.

"It's for Connie be at hers in half and hour bye bye". Rita put the phone down then heard feet racing down the stairs. Rita smiled as she knew exactly who it was.


	14. Will you be the surrogate dad?

Half an hour passed and there was a knock at the door. Rita opened it; Libby and Lara walked in.

"Oh hi wasn't expecting you?" Rita asked confused.

"Oh Rita you are a crap lier i know you rang them I heard you on the phone" Connie giggled as she hugged both of the girls.

"I was on the phone to Jacob who will be here any time now sorry girls we are gonna have to cut this session short." Rita said as she opened the door. All four of their guessed left. Then Jacob walked in. Connie smiled as she knew the exact reason why Jacob was there.

"Hello Staff Nurse Masters; why are you here!" Connie asked as a big grin appeared on her face. Rita ignored it and cut in

"Jacob, look, I know you and Connie slept together and I'm not angry. But, Connie did end up pregnant and when she got attacked she lost the baby. A little girl who is called Charlie." Rita smiled at Connie before continuing.

"Jacob, Connie, take a seat we need to discuss some things!" Rita said as Connie and Jacob sat down.

"Me and connie have been talking and we have decided that we want a baby together. Connie wants to be the one to carry the baby, only when her scars have healed properly though" Rita finished with a smile then walked over to where Connie and Jacob were sitting and put her hand on Connie's knees and looked to Jacob.

"What has this got to do with me?" Jacob asked looking confused. Rita smiled as she looked at Connie and bit her lip.

"I know exactly what Rita is getting at. Jacob, will you be the, erm," Connie paused as she realised what she was about to say might not be what Rita had planed.

"Will you be the surrogate dad to our baby?" Rita butted in. Connie's face lit up as she realised Rita was fine with the fact that she sleep with Jacob.

"I would love to. But how do you propose Connie gets pregnant?" Jacob asked, tilting his head side ways. Connie looked at Rita trying to work out whether she was going to say through a sperm donor or sexual intercourse.

"Well in three months time when Connie's scars have healed up. You can come round, Jacob I'll go out for the evening and then you two work you magic and ta da we have a baby" Rita said in a serious but jokeative tone.

"Rita are your serious you want me to sleep with Jacob?" Connie asked more confused than she had ever been before.

"Yeah; you've slept together before so it's not new ground for ya both." Rita said more serious than before.

"If it's ok with Connie then yeah, I'll be the dad! Why pay when we can do it for free sweetcheeks?" Jacob grinned as Connie nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much. This means everything to us. Any way you can go now Jacob me and Connie have some things to sort" Rita said as she flashed a smile at Jacob.

"No I'm staying I want to clean up the kitchen for you both. You two go upstairs and lie down." Connie smiled and pouted her lips as she grabbed Rita's hand and took her upstairs.

"I've been waiting for this for so long" Connie said pushing Rita down onto the bed.

"It's been so long since I felt you" Rita said and Connie frantically undone Rita belt on her jeans.

"Ya ready baby" Connie smiled at Rita as she nodded to confirm to Connie she was ready. Connie ripped Rita's Jean off and kissed up her legs. Rita let her back fall onto the bed as she let out little moans as Connie reached her sensitive spots.

"Oh baby I love you." Rita said as she sat up and crawled onto the bed so Connie could join her.

"I've missed you" Connie admired as she removed Rita's lacy white pants with her teeth. Rita realising that Michelle was only a fling. Connie kissed up Rita's legs once again as she let her hand explore the upper parts of Rita's body. Connie's mouth was soon in contact with Rita vagina and her tongue was creating circles around Rita's clit. Connie unbuttoned Rita's top and sneezed her breasts really tight causing rita to let out a loud moan.


	15. The big proposal

Down stairs Jacob was scrubbing the kitchen floor to get rid of Connie's blood. He was day dreaming about the night Connie and him slept together. He was broken from his trance by the sound a loud kind of painful moan. He ran upstairs and with out thinking walking in on Connie and Rita licking each other. Jacob didn't say a word. He just stood there; Connie and Rita having no idea they had an audience. Jacob turned his head to look around the room. Connie's clothes scattered all over the King sized bed. Rita's clothes thrown all over the floor. Jacob could feel himself getting hard but he just kept watching. His vision focuses on Connie's stomach as she breathed in and out heavy and fast. She began to let out small groans as Rita increases her speed at which she was entering Connie with her fingers. Connie didn't want to let Rita be the dominant one; so she took it a step further. She let her mouth come in contact with Rita's vagina again still allowing her fingers to quickly moved in and out of Rita's vagina. Rita curled her head up as she tried to stay balanced with her knees and hand over Connie. As Rita did this she seen a figure in the corner of her eye. She quickly got off Connie and wrapped them both in a bed sheet.

"Shit Jacob! How long. Have you been standing there?" Rita snapped. Staring at the ceiling

"Well he's seen enough to give him a massive hard on we can give him that" Connie said quickly adding a bit of light to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go! I heard a scream, I came running in then you two were all hot and sweaty I couldn't take my eyes of how perfect your bodies are. Fuck I just wanna fuck you right now." Jacob said honestly. Both girl giggled as they looked at a clearly embarrassed Jacob.

"Unfortunately Jacob you can't" Connie stood up and put her bra back on. Rita didn't dare move while Jacob was still there.

"I-I sorry I'm going!" Jacob turned and left. Both girls let out a giggle.

"So embarrassing Connie !" Rita said. She put all her clothes back on. They went down stairs to see Jacob.

Back on coronation street Carla was in the flat on her own. She seen it as an opportunity to clear out her blades and lighters. She went through every draw and cupboard to find them all. As she went into the cupboard under the sink she had a shock! There was a letter addressed 'Carla' in there but it said 'do not open until 22/4/16 at 4:49'.

"Well it's the 22nd today" Carla said aloud before looking at her watch.

"It's 4:30" she said before picking up the letter and walking into the lounge.

"Found the letter then baby?" Michelle spoke making Carla jump. Carla nodded and held the letter up. Carla looked at Michelle trying to work out what it was Michelle was hiding. She didn't ask.

"Have you had a good day shopping?" Carla said as she walked over to Michelle placing a soft kiss on her lips. Michelle nodded.

"No bags? You have been out for hours!" Carla said stating the obvious.

"Don't have to go out and buy shit loads like you do car'. I don't have the amount of money you do." Michelle said jokingly. Michelle's phone soon started to beep indicating it was 4:49.

"Open the letter Carla." Michelle told Carla who did as she was told.

The letter read:

'Carla. The love of my life.

For a year now we have been dating and I love you so much. I know we have had a lot of problems we have been faced with. But we faced them head on together. My heart only belongs with you. Your my everything. I couldn't imagine being this happy with anyone else. I need you Carla. Like you need me. I want to make our relationship stronger so this is why I'm doing what I'm doing. Now look up from this letter and look at me!" Carla had tears in her eyes a she's looked to Michelle. As she did she cried even more.

"Are you serious?" Carla cried as she looked at her girlfriend down on her knee's. Michelle nodded

"Carla I love you more than life it's self and I want my whole life to be spent with you no one else" Michelle said as she reached into her hand bag.

"Why would you wanna spend the rest of you life with a fuck up like me 'chelle? I don't get it" Carla said as she watched Michelle pull out a little box.

"Carla Connor, I love you and all you scars cuts and burns. I love your personality. Your strength your everything. Your my world. My smile. My happiness and I need you with me twenty-four-seven. So please take this bracket Carla as a token of my love for you." Michele said smiling grabbing Carla's hands. Carla shrugged away.

"Baby what up?" Michelle asked worried.

"I wanted a ring?!" Carla snapped "not a bracket!" She finished

"What like a ring-ring?" Michelle asked confused.

" yeah" Carla admitted.

"Can I ware the dress?" Michelle asked a big grin appeared across her face.

"Answer the flipping question first" Carla said giggling at how eager Michelle was.

"You haven't asked me one!" Michelle said deliberately to piss Carla off. It didn't work like she had hoped

"Your gonna make me say it?" Carla said a bit cold hearted and Michelle nodded. Carla took Michelle by her hands and pulled her to the sofa and pushed her down before grabbing Michelle's hands and kneeling down in front of her.

"Michelle Connor, will you do the honour of becoming my civil partner" Carla said as she held her breath.

"No" Michelle said bluntly. Carla froze before saying 'what'.

"I'll be your wife though" Michelle said putting Carla out of her misery. Both girls kissed as they explored each others bodies with their hands. Carla pulled Michelle off the sofa and pulled her into her before she push her agains the wall. She then pinned Michelle's hands to the wall above her head and she began to kiss and suck at Michelle's neck. Michelle smiled as she felt the warm liquid flow through her body. Her moans became louder as Carla sucked on her neck harder. Carla pulled away and rubbed her finger along Michelle's neck. Michelle grabbed Carla's hand and placed a soft kiss on the palm of it. Carla looked Michelle up and down before grabbing her face and kissing her.

"Carla" Michelle said causing Carla to stop.

"Yeah baby?" Carla said stepping back.

"What's the time?" Michelle asked as Carla turned her head up to look at the clock on the wall.

"Shit! I've got to go I'm late for my meeting. We will finish this later I promise!" Carla said placing a long kiss on Michelle's lips then walked out.


	16. Memories that hurt

Rita and Connie walked into the lounge where Jacob was sat staring the a picture of Connie and Rita, smile having a good time.

"Like that picture then? We can get you a copy!" Rite said laughing

"Oh sorry." Jacob jumped "you two look so happy!" Jacob said putting his head down. Connie and Rita looked at each other. There was an awkward silence untill Connie broke it.

"Jacob, we really didn't mind you being there you know. There's no need to be embarrassed." She smiled at him. He smiled on one half of his face.

"It's not just that you see. When we slept together Connie I really wanted you. I mean really wanted you. I thought we had something strong going on. But then you told me about Rita. I was heart broken. I didn't know what to do. I never even thought someone as sexy as you would give me a second glance but you did. But you are a lesbian. I'll never get you will I!" Jacob cried. Rita and Connie felt their hearts shatter as they seen Jacob cry. Rita whispered to Connie 'I'll go out for a bit' and she grabbed her coat and left through the back door so Jacob wouldn't notice.

"Jacob?" Connie said bending down in front of him. Jacob looked up at her.

"Connie. I love you!" Jacob said meaning every word

"I love you Jacob!" Connie said quickly in response.

"No Connie. I love you as in really love you. You just love me as in friendship. And I don't think I can cope with that. I'm sorry." Jacob said honestly. Connie welled up.

"Look Jacob. I love Rita more than anything. And yeah I'm into girls but I'm into boys as well." She looked at him directly in his eyes.

"But you just don't love me?" Jacob said. Connie shook her head.

" I'm sorry Jacob. I love Rita and I want the rest of my life to be with her. I'm sorry" Connie removed her hand from his lap. Jacob stood up and walked out. Connie went chasing after him. She got into the park. It was dark and Jacob was no were to be seen. She decided to head home. She turn around and seen a figure of Sam standing there. She knew deep down he wasn't there, that he was dead. But her emotions were everywhere and she though he was real.

"Get the fuck out of my way you, you phyco!" Connie yelled as she hallucinated Sam.

"Ohh that's a nice well come I was hoping for round two!" The figure grinned walking towards her. Connie fell the the floor as the hallucination pushed her. She thought it was all real. When she fell she hit her head and was knocked cold out.

Elsewhere, Libby and Lara were sat in the pub having a glass of wine.

"Libby can I talk to you about something?" Lara asked

"Sure go for it baby" Libby asked slightly confused.

"Would you date someone who had scars from mental battles they had lost?" Lara swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Why are you asking me this Lara?" Libby asked putting her glass down. Lara didn't answer.

"Yeah I would because it shows they have wanted to fight everyday." Libby said finally.

"So do you think that's why Michelle stayed with Carla?" Lara asked trying to find answers.

"We both know the answer that that Lara!" Libby snapped and Lara lowered her head.

"It's non of my business" Lara said is a mocking child's tone. Libby put her hands on Lara's

"Lara knight, one day your are going to make me the happiest person alive by becoming my wife. But I will not marry you until you tell your dad. I know you two don't get on but neither do me and my parents but I told mine." Libby bent over the table and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well Libby, that's why I wanted to get you here" Lara started. As she did her dad walked in.

"Lara?" The man said Lara looked up and removed her hands from Libby's grasp.

"Dad, this is Libby, my girlfriend" Lara said as she took a massive gulp

"WHAT!" Her dad yelled grabbing her by her arm.

"There is no way in hell you are being a dyke! It's wrong and inhuman. If you stay with this sick excuse of a human being I will disown you!" Her dad yelled even more.

"Dad let go of me your hurting me!" Lara cried, her dad letting go.

"Dad I'm a lesbian. I'm in love with Libby. If you don't like that then fine. I've spent my whole life without you. But just think to you self. 'Is this what my wife would want' no dad mum would not want you to be like this. Me and Libby will be getting married you will be invited. But if you can't bare to see your daughter happy then fuck off" Lara said walked over to Libby grabbing her cheeks and pushing her tongue into Libby's mouth.

"I'm sorry Lara." Her dad said as he walked out of the pub. Libby and Lara broke apart and smiled.

Back at the park Rita was having a stroll. She headed to were the swings were. She loved it there she could clear her mind. Connie knew if Rita went missing late at night that would be where she was. She was swinging on the swing and as she went up she kept seeing something dark in a ball halfway across the field. She keep on swinging. She heard a yell

"Don't you dare stab me again! Think of grace!" Rita knew it was Connie. She jumped off the swing and ran to the body. Connie was rolling side to side in a massive mental state. She was yelling at nothing thinking it was Sam.

"Connie baby, it's Rita. Sam's not going to hurt you he's dead remember. I killed him." Rita said in hope of it calming Connie down. It did; Connie slowly began to breath properly. She sat up and cuddled into Rita. Crying her eyes out. Her mascara running into Rita new white blouse. On a few occasions she let out loud sobs. Rita had never seen Connie this bad not even when Sam was attacking her. Rita couldn't help but cry so she did she let her tears fall along with Connie.

 **The next chapter will involve a bit of Chelsea (Carlas daughter) following a review requesting for more Chelsea**


	17. Ghosts haunt

**this chapter is centred around rape. There is no detail put in the reference to it throughout the chapter. I've kept it as minimal as possible. Sorry if this chapter is to much for you. But as s guest review asked there is pit firsts glimpse of Chelsea in the story**

Carla woke up the next morning, Michelle was already awake, her arm had a sort of throbbing pain. She laid on her back saying to herself

"Oh please. God no please I've been clean for ages please no!" She had gotten drunk that night having just landed a massive deal that would change the fate of underworld forever. She closed her eyes as she pulled up her sleeve. She quickly pulled down her sleeve as she heard the bedroom door open.

"Oh god Carla you haven't have you?" Michelle asked concerned.

"I don't... know" Carla shrugged. Michelle walk over and took her arm gently.

"Carla may I look?" Michelle asked hopeful. Carla nodded and closed her eyes. Michelle pulled her sleeve up.

"Holy shit Carla!" Michelle cried out. Carla opened her eyes and looked at her wrist. There was a perfect hand shaped bruise on her wrist. She took her arm quickly and pulled up her other sleeve. As she thought. There was a very similar bruise there.

"M-m-michelle" Carla cried. "Please tell me has not happened again please Michelle!" Carla historically cried. Michelle sat on the edge of the bed and took Carla in her arms.

"I don't know baby I don't know." Michelle rocked her back and forth. Letting small tears fall from her eyes.

Rita woke up in her own bed, for the first time in months. She looked at her wrists and they had hand bruises. She panicked. She rang Connie.

"Heya baby how are you feeling today?" Rita started the convocation.

"A lot better thank you. If you didn't find me I might be in hospital or dead!" Connie said thanking Rita. Rita took a deep breath.

"Connie I need to ask you something?" Rita's voice was shaky.

"Sure baby. What's up?" Connie asked growing increasingly concerned for Rita.

"D-did we have sex last night?" Rita let out an extremely shaky breath hoping for a yes.

"No baby why?" Connie said unsure why Rita asked.

"I need to see you Con right now I'll be round in a second" Rita placed her phone down but didn't end it. She started to talk to herself.

"Fuck. Not again. I've been raped again. I've just got over the fact of Mark. Am I such an easy target. I need to make myself uglier. No one will want me then!"

Connie instantly ended to call and got into her car. She shouldn't be driving her head was still spinning the night before when she fell.

Lara woke up in an unfamiliar place she looks around and realises she was in a dark ally. She stood up and she struggled to walk. Her face was stained black from her mascara filled tears. Her throat hurts from her weak screams for help. She remembered everything the man did to her. How he touched her. Where he touched her. He raped her. She cried heavily walking the streets. A young woman went up to her. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello are you ok?" The woman asked. Lara shook her head.

"Ok, well I'm Chelsea. Can you tell me your name?" She said.

"I'm Lara. Help me!" Lara cried.

"Okay, okay. I'm a psychiatrist I can help." Chelsea said to Lara.

"I-I think I was raped" Lara cried more. Chelsea Pulled Lara in tighter.

"Oh Hun I'm so sorry I'm going to drive you to hospital okay and we will find out. Lara nodded and got into the car.

They arrived at the hospital. When they entered Connie was there with Rita crying in her arm. Michelle was there with Carl's crying in her arms and Libby was there to comfort both women. But when she seem Lara crying she ran over

"Oh my god baby what's happened?" She hugged Lara

"I think I was raped Libby." She spoke honestly.

"Fuck baby I'm so sorry. But that makes it Carla, Rita and now you. This is strange." Libby informed Lara.

"What they where all raped as well?" Lara asked confused.

"We think so yeah. And they are all having a rape kit done and you will now and we are going to find out if it was the same guy.

Carla looked at the black haired girl. She recognised her. But she didn't know where. When she heard Lara say the girls name she knew.

"Chelsea?" Carla said smiling.

"Mum? Is that you?" Chelsea asked. Carla nodded.

"Why you here for?" Chelsea asked another question.

"Rape kit" Carla replied. "Why are you here!" She asked.

"Lara I brought her in. She too has been raped. I'm glad I came now" Chelsea informed Carla.

"Why?" Asked Carla.

"Coz I can see you" Chelsea said lowering her head.

"Look go back to my flat I'll meet you back there." Carla handed Chelsea the spare keys and smiled. Chelsea smiled back, taking the keys and leaves.

"Carla Connor come through" Zoe shouted. Carla walked into the little room.

"Hey Carla. Could you remover your underwear and jeans please the lie on here and put ur feet up." Zoe instructed. Carla did so. Zoe took the uncomfortable swob and she then confirmed the dreaded

"Carla, I'm so sorry but this tests positive for rape"

 **thank you for reading the next chapter is going to be just Carla and Chelsea**


	18. Break ups then make ups

**chapter dedicated to Chelsea and Carla as promised. I hope you enjoy.**

Carla entered the flat looking pale and weak; mascara running down her cheeks. Chelsea looked up from her phone as she heard the door shut. She watched Carla who was slowly sliding down the door. When she reached the floor she let out a loud sob.

"Mum what's wrong? What's happened?" Chelsea ran over to her mum and put her hands on Carla's knees and kneeling down to Carla's' height.

"I-I-I was raped, AGAIN!" Carla sobbed. Chelsea looked wide eyed at Carla.

"Again?" Chelsea questioned. Carla nodded weakly.

"Mum I'm so sorry if I had known why you was so distant I would have not said the things I said. You believe me mum, don't you?" Chelsea said tears in her eyes. Carla nodded and said in a breaking voice and placing a general hand on Chelsea's shoulder.

"We need to talk." Chelsea nodded in agreement. She helped Carla to her feet then walked her to the sofa. Carla sat down on the two seater and Chelsea sat with her taking Carla's hands in her own before saying.

"Mum please tell me what's happened" she pleaded. Carla nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Well, the year you left, frank, you remember frank don't ya?" Carla paused and Chelsea nodded. Carla continued.

"Well he r-raped me. I took several over doses to take away the dirtiness and self hate I felt but it didn't help. I knew that keeping you in my life would be bad so I sent you away. And when you said you wanted me dead. I tried so many times. I was in a very dangerous car crash which left me in a coma for two month. The reason for the crash happening was because Michelle who is my girlfriend by the way, seen all my cut scars and burns from self harm. I'm not sugar coating this. It was because of your messages but I'm okay now. Me and 'chelle are getting married and we are going to be happy. Last night I got drugged and raped. Lara and Rita both too got raped. We are waiting to see if it's the same guy. But Chelsea you need to know something." Carla finished as she watched her daughter weep as she realise how much of an impact she had, had on Carla. Chelsea nodded to confirm she was ready to hear the news. Her face dropped as she heard the words

"Ryan is going out with someone called jack." Carla watched Chelsea's tears fall. Chelsea stood up from the sofa and looked around in denial. She didn't believe what he had been told she wouldn't. She couldn't! She looked blankly at a picture of herself and Ryan. She broke out into floods of tears.

"Mum I thought I moved on. I still love him" Chelsea ran to her mum and hugged her tight. Carla hated herself for telling Chelsea but she would have felt equally hateful if she didn't. She let her daughter cry into her chest. She knelt to the floor bring Chelsea with her who lay her head into Carla's lap. Carla stroked her head soothingly while keeping her hair out of her eyes. Chelsea began to fall asleep. Carla let her. She moved her onto the sofa and wrapped her in a blanket.

"I love you my princess. You are such a beautiful young lady. Your my world my everything. I hate myself for having to tell you about Jack. But you need to move on as well. You'll find someone. I know you will. Your a Connor after all. Your stronger than most on this street. Me little angel. Sleep tight. I love you so much. And baby, I forgive you" Carla whispered to Chelsea before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you to" Chelsea mumbled. Carla laid on the floor holding Chelsea's hand which hung over the sofa. She nodded off too.

Both girl were soon awakened by the ringing of the flats bell. Carla stood up and stretched before walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello?" She asked there was a pause before she carried on

"Oh hello come on up. Top floor door in front of you when you go up the steps." Carla put the phone down and stood silent. Chelsea watched as the colour drained from her mothers face.

"Mum what is it? What's wrong?" Chelsea asked fast in concern.

"It's the police" Carla started before she could finish door was knocked. Carla opened it and welcomed two police officers. One of which was PC Wilkinson and the other who was identified and DC homes. Carla stood waiting for one to talk.

"Mrs Connor we have some information to give to you. But you need to come with us" DC homes said. Carla looked to PC Wilkinson with fear in her eyes.

"It's all okay Hun we will be with you every step of the way." PC Wilkinson clarified. Carla nodded.

"I want Chelsea" Carla said causing Chelsea to freeze on the spot with shock.

"Of course." Homes clarified. Both girl got escorted out of the flat into the police car. They heard several comments. But all of which were ignored.

 **The next chapter will be a bit longer in upload time as I've not pre-typed it yet as I'm not sure who the guy should be that raped Carla, Lara and Rita. So if you have any ideas guess viewer of profile viewer it would be appreciated if you could help me out thank you. The sooner I have a name the better from either Corrie, Casualty or Rescue: special ops xxx**


	19. Name and shame

Sorry for the delay in my upload. I've just not had the brain to think. I hope this makes up for it and I'll try not to leave it so long for the next upload. Enjoy. Xxx

Carla and Chelsea arrived at the station as two other cars turned up. Rita and Connie exited from one and Lara and Libby came out of the other. Chelsea griped hold of Carla's hand to give her support. They were all escorted into the station. The officer at reception signed them all in

"Hello miss what's your name" he looked at Carla

"I'm Carla Connor and this is my daughter Chelsea" holds Chelsea's hand tighter as she spoke.

"Thank you. And your names miss" the officer looks to Rita

"I'm Rita Freeman and this is my girlfriend Constance Beauchamp but she prefers Connie" Rita smiles shakily at connie. He finally asked Lara.

"I'm Lara knight. This is my girl friend Michelle LeTourneau but she prefers Libby" she clarified. They were all signed in and taken to a room. They were left of their own.

Half hour passed and no conversation between the pairs had gone on. So Connie being Connie broke that.

"So Carla. Where's Michelle ?" She asked a little concerned.

"That was a bit blunt don't you think Connie? She's at the pub; she don't know I'm here" Carla snapped in response. Connie looked guilty and didn't continue the conversation.

"Mum she was only asking you a simple question" Chelsea sympathetically said, putting her arm around Carla. Carla nodded.

"I know. I'm just scared and confused to why we have all been brought in." Carla admitted.

"I know mum. But Lara, Libby, Connie and Rita are in the same position as you. Don't forget that" Chelsea's reminder caused Carla to start crying. She hugged into Chelsea's chest and wept.

Connie and Rita were sitting looking blankly at the wall. There hadn't been proper conversation between them since the accident. Lara just seemed to be in a constant trance. Connie tried to break it. She turned to look at Rita and took her hands in her own.

"Baby?" Connie asked.

"Mmm?" Rita responded still staring blankly at the wall.

"Please talk to me baby. I wanna help you through this. Just talk to me" Connie started to tear up.

"Yeah" Rita smiled, her eyes still pinned to the wall. Connie knew a way to pull Rita out of her trance but she didn't want the people to here. But she told Rita.

"Baby I know what your going through" Connie started to admit.

"I was raped to" she now started crying. And to Connie's surprise; Rita was back

"What? When did this happen?" Rita started to get defensive over her lover.

"Ages ago." Connie didn't want to say the truth because then Rita would know who did it.

"Where?" Rita held Connie's hands tight. Connie took a shaky breath.

"The ED" she admitted. Rita went pale as she realised who it was.

"Mark. Ever since he came into the ED you haven't been yourself." Rita confirmed.

"Yeah" Connie nodded several tears fell down her face. Rita pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. I know it's not my fault, but forgive me for marrying him?" Rita asked. Connie nodded into Rita's chest.

Libby and Lara were gazing out the window listening to Connie and Rita. They felt dreadful knowing what Connie had been through. Libby to had been sexually assaulted but hers was at the point of a wooden pole. It was because of that she turned lesbian. It was a man who did the crime and she couldn't trust them.

They were all interrupted by an officer entering the room. They all looked in her direction.

"Hello I'm detective Jane hunter. I've been the one running the investigation." She introduced herself. All the women nodded there head letting her know they understood

"From the tests we carried out we can inform you that it was the same guy who attacked you. We are running the results through our data base to hopefully find out who did this to you." She finished. All the girls looked at each other with slight relief knowing that once the man was found they would all find justice. There was a light knock on the door and the detective left.

"I can't believe they might actually find him" Rita said going slightly pale.

"I know it just don't seem real" Lara added

"At least we will get the justice we deserved" Carla finished. All six girls nodded and the door reopened. Detective Jane came back in.

"Carla, Rita and Lara can you follow me" she said with a smile. The three of them were taken to a small room with a glass window.

"There are going to to seven man entering this room and I want you to think long and hard about last night and tell me if you recognise any of them." Jane informed the girls. The first three entered the room. Neither of the girls recognised them. Two more then entered. All the girls faces just dropped.

"Ladies?" The detective asked they all responded with 'number four' but Carla knew who it was

"Robert Preston" Carla clarified his name


End file.
